Tam nie ma litości
by Permanent December
Summary: Tia musi wymnąć się z hotelu. Po co?


**Jest to jedno z pierwszych opowiadań jakie napisałam i chyba jedno z dwóch, które ma więcej niż 1000 słów. Dlaczego? Moim problemem jest to, że mam 100 pomysłów na historie i trudności nad skupieniem się nad jednym podczas pisania. Byłabym wdzięczna za komentarze, co można zmienić, co jest dobre.**

**_D`Jok&Tia - We R Who We R_**

youtube. com/watch?v=f82Gps6sT7c

**_[wersja edytowana]_**

**_

* * *

_**

Na Genesis zapadła już noc, moment na który czekała Tia, jasnowłosa zawodniczka Snow Kids. Był to pierwszy punkt jej planu, kolejny zakładał niezauważalne wydostanie się z hotelu. O wiele bardziej stresogenne od czekania na odpowiednią godzinę. Wiedziała, że była to jej jedyna szansa, dlatego by nie zbudzić współlokatorki wymknęła się najciszej jak tylko potrafiła i następnie ruszyła w stronę schodów. Gdy już zeszła na parter jej oczom ukazały się charakterystyczne, jaskrawe meble, znak, że jest blisko głównego holu, jeszcze jeden zakręt i będzie musiała bardzo uważać. Udało jej się uzyskać informacje o ilości osób, na które mogłaby natrafić. W nocy wartę miał tylko jeden strażnik, lecz nawet on mógł stanowić problem, nie mogła dać się rozpoznać. Założyła kaptur na głowę i pochyliła się gotowa do biegu, napięła mięśnie i zrobiła pierwszy krok. Jakie było jej zdziwienie gdy zamiast biec do przodu przewróciła się z impetem na plecy. W jej polu widzenia pojawił się chłopak, którego trudno byłoby z kimś pomylić ze względu na ognistorude włosy. Zaskoczona Tia podniosła się na nogi, a wtedy przewyższający ją o głowę D`Jok szepnął:

-Głupi pomysł.

-Ale... - nie mogła dokończyć, ponieważ kolega zasłonił jej usta ręką i pociągnął w stronę pobliskiego korytarza, po kilku metrach otworzył jakieś drzwi i weszli do środka. Dziewczyna z początku nie wiedziała co to za miejsce, bo nigdy nie plątała się po hotelu, ale było widać, że D`Jok całkiem nieźle orientuje się w zakamarach tego gmachu.

-Rozumiem, że nie chcesz grać w następnym meczu i dlatego robisz wszystko by dać się złapać.

Po zapaleniu światła okazało się, że przebywali w magazynie na pościel.

-Sarkazm to twój najlepszy przyjaciel. - Powiedziała cicho ze spuszczoną głową. Przez myśl jej nie przeszło, że może ją złapać ktoś z drużyny. Czuła się złapana na gorącym uczynku. Podzieliła się tym spostrzeżeniem z chłopakiem.

-Tia, bo zacznę myśleć, że uważasz nas za większe zło od strażnika czy trenera. Nie jesteśmy idealni, ale na każdym z nas możesz polegać. Hej, - zauważył, że dziewczyna co chwila zerka na zegarek - śpieszysz się gdzieś?

-E...- Zawahała się, nie chciała nikomu zdradzać swoich planów, ale z drugiej strony musiała komuś zaufać. - Właściwie, to tak.

-To trzeba było od razu przyjść do mnie. Masz szczęście, że usłyszałem jak wychodzisz z pokoju i poszedłem za tobą, bo tak mogę ci pomóc wyjść stąd niezauważalnie. Poznałem ten hotel od podszewki. Widzisz, te drzwi - wskazał na koniec pomieszczenia - prowadzą do drzwi, które prowadzą do drzwi, które prowadzą na zewnątrz.

-I to tyle? Taką mają tu ochronę, że każdy kto chce może wyjść kiedy chce jeśli zna drogę?

-Każdy kto zna kod do ostatnich drzwi. A ja jestem tą osobą - powiedział dumnie - Więc zapraszam, za mną.

Okazało się, że początkowa droga nie była tak trudna do przebycia jak mogłoby się wydawać, puste korytarze, otwarte drzwi. Dla niewtajemniczonych schody zaczęły by się na końcu.

-To wyjście służbowe, jest ich jeszcze kilka na terenie hotelu, ale to ma najlepsze położenie i łatwo było zdobyć kod.

Tia pomyślała, że było to do przewidzenia. Nikt nie mógł utrzymać D`Joka pod kloszem. Była przekonana, że po tych godzinach, które drużyna spędziła razem udało jej się każdego po trochę poznać i dlatego śmiało mogła go opisać jednym słowem: "nieograniczony". Pod każdym względem.

-Może chociaż powiesz mi dokąd wychodzisz o tak późnej porze? Myślę, że nie jesteś osobą poszukującą nocnych rozrywek. Jako kapitana obowiązuje mnie tajemnica zawodowa, więc mów śmiało - dodał poważnym głosem.

-Kapitan... - mruknęła pod nosem, ale chłopach usłyszał to i trochę się zmieszał, popełnił gafę. Nie jest jego winą, to że zastąpił w tej roli Rocketa, ale nie powinien poruszać tego tematu w obecności Tii.

-Ja... - nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć w takim momencie, przeprosić? Ale za co?

-D`Jok, nic się nie stało. - zobaczyła na jego twarzy zakłopotanie i na potwierdzenie swoich słów uśmiechnęła się do niego. - Wychodzę, bo mam... umówiony mecz.

Chłopak zaczął się śmiać.

-Kiepska wymówka. - Ale nagle coś do niego dotarło spoważniał - Czekaj... chyba nie mówisz mi, że masz zamiar zagrać w Netherball. Powiedz, że nie.

Na chwile zapadła cisza, atmosfera przestała być miła.

-To czyste szaleństwo! - krzyknął - Czy ty w ogóle wiesz co tam się dzieje?

-Ciszej. - próbowała uspokoić go Tia- Bo ktoś tutaj zaraz przyjdzie.

-I dobrze, wtedy się stąd nie ruszysz.

-Wiem, że to ciężka rywalizacja, ale dziewczyny też w to grają, słyszałam o tym. Zawsze jakieś tam szanse są.

D`Jok nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom, chciał coś powiedzieć, ale przez dłuższą chwilę nie mógł znaleźć słów, był w szoku.

-Dziewczyny...? Masz na myśli Lun Zaerę i Kernor? Chcesz się z nimi porównać w aspekcie budowy fizycznej? Bo właśnie to się tam liczy. Od umiejętności ważniejsza jest tam sprawność fizyczna, wytrzymałość na ból. I po co ci to? Żeby przekonać Rocketa do powrotu? Załóżmy, że jak wygrasz jedno spotkanie, to co? Myślisz, że wróci? Odchodząc od nas podjął nieodwołalną decyzję.

-Chce mieć szansę z nim porozmawiać. - Pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu odpowiedziała z podniesioną głową, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Siły dodawała jej wiara w to, że nakłoni Rocketa do powrotu.

-A niby jak... – Urwał - To z nim masz grać. – D`Jok bardziej stwierdził niż spytał.

-Muszę już iść, otworzysz drzwi?

-Wiesz co? Zaczynam wierzyć, że to jak człowiek jest uparty jest odwrotnie proporcjonalne do jego wzrostu. U ciebie zgadza się do doskonale.- Powiedział co raz bardziej zdenerwowany tym, że nie można przemówić jej do rozsądku.

-Tak czy nie?

-W porządku, ale najpierw coś ci powiem. Pamiętasz jak wróciłem cały poobijany i mówiłem wam, że biłem się ze złodziejami?

-Jasne, przecież to było jakoś tydzień temu, nie mam tak złej pamięci, w dodatku musiałam wtedy słuchać Mei jaki to z ciebie bohater i... - nie mogła dokończyć swojej wypowiedzi, ponieważ D`Jok wziął jej twarz w swoje ręce i zmusił ją by na niego patrzyła.

-To nie jest prawda. Okłamałem was. Netherball, to przez to tak wyglądałem. Ściany, które niewiadomo skąd wyrastają, łatwo się na nie nadziać. Słupki pojawiające się z nikąd na podłodze i niesamowite tempo gry. Możesz nie zauważyć, albo nie zdążyć zareagować na taką niespodziankę. A jeśli coś ci się stanie musisz wytrwać do końca, bo mecz nie kończy się szybciej dlatego, że ktoś się uderzył. Tia, tam nie ma litości.

-Co ty tam robiłeś? Chyba nie chcesz pójść w ślady Rocketa?

-Nigdy, ale to nigdy nie zostawię drużyny dla własnego widzimisię. Chciałem znaleźć naszego byłego kapitana i...powiedzieć mu co o nim myślę, ale nie poszło według mojego planu. Wyzwał mnie na pojedynek i nie mogłem odmówić, było zbyt wielu świadków. Ja jestem w Netherballu zerem a on profesjonalistą, więc nie trudno się domyślić, że przegrałem,

Tia się tego nie spodziewała, sądziła, że nikt nie jest w stanie pokonać lidera Snow Kids. Przez moment zwątpiła w swoje umiejętności i szanse. Problemem był fakt, że nie mogła już się wycofać. Teraz albo nigdy. Uwolniła się od dotyku chłopaka i jeszcze raz poprosiła go by otworzył drzwi. Tym razem zrobił to. Nie życzył jej powodzenia, bo to za mało, wiedział, że to dużo za mało by wyszła z tego bez szwanku. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się co zrobić, zostać w hotelu i uznać, że zrobił wszystko co było w jego mocy? Nie. Byli przyjaciółmi, może nie takimi jak on i Micro Ice, ale byli za siebie odpowiedzialni, poza tym na większą przyjaźń trzeba sobie zasłużyć.


End file.
